Digital circuits often produce duty cycles that are not what are needed by circuits that follow. For example, a circuit may work optimally (best performance, fastest speed, lowest power, etc.) when fed a signal having a duty cycle of 50:50 (e.g. 50% low, 50% high). If a signal has a duty cycle that is not optimal then a duty-cycle correction (DCC) circuit may be employed to correct the duty-cycle. Power consumption leads to heating and reduced reliability of a product. This presents a problem. Thus there is a great need for this technical problem to be solved by correcting the duty-cycle at reduced current consumption.